1. Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to an optical measurement device, an optical component thereof, and methods of manufacturing the optical component and a mold for replicating the optical component; and more specifically to a spectrometer, a monochromator, a diffraction grating, and methods of manufacturing the diffraction grating and a mold for replicating the diffraction grating.
2. Description of Related Art
A spectrometer is a non-destructive testing instrument, which recognizes the ingredients and the properties of a substance according to atomic or molecular energy levels and chemical bonds of the substance. According to the reflection theory of the light, the compositional structures of substances are different from each other in terms of reflection, absorption and transmittance for the light with different frequency bands, and different substances have their respective spectrum arranged according to the wavelength.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional spectrometer 100 is shown. After the light 10 generated by the light source 110 is emitted to the spectrometer 100 via the slit 120, the light 10 is emitted to a collimating mirror 130 and thus converted to a parallel light which is then emitted to a plane grating 140 having a plurality of diffraction structures 142. The light 10 dispersed by the diffraction structures 142 of the grating 140 is focused by the focusing mirror 150 and emitted to the optical sensor 160 to measure the intensity of the light with different wavelengths. However, the conventional spectrometer 100 uses a plane grating 140, which requires the collimating mirror 130 and a focusing mirror 150 for accurately dispersing and focusing the light. Thus, the spectrometer 100 needs more optical components so that the configuration of the spectrometer 100 is complicated, and it is difficult to miniaturize the spectrometer 100.